Naranja
by Kamishama Riku
Summary: Naranja: es el color que surge de mezclar rojo y amarillo, pero para que se puedan mezclar tiene que pasar muchas cosas antes. Eso lo descubrirá Minato después de conocer a una problemática pelirroja. Ella simplemente llego a arruinar su día perfecto. Kamichama Riku
1. Día perfecto

Día perfecto

Ese era su día de suerte, no había forma de negarlo. Ese día se había levantado temprano, desayunado su comida favorita se encontró dinero tirado en la calle, fue a recoger su boleta y su calificación fue impecable por lo cual su profesor lo felicito en frente de todo el salón, saliendo de la escuela se encontró con que sus amigos armaban un partido de fútbol, lo invitaron a jugar y su equipo gano, los perdedores invitaron a los ganadores un helado, al salir de la heladería se encontró más dinero y tenía claro que cuando le mostrara sus notas a sus padres estos en recompensa le aumentarían su mesada al doble, ese día tenía tan buena suerte que estaba seguro de que si empezaba a llover el agua lo evitaría para no mojarlo. Sin duda un día perfecto para un niño de 10 años por eso amaba vivir en Konoha. Sin duda hoy sería el mejor día de su vida tal vez le pasaría algo fantástico.

Sin duda…

-Bien chicos ya es hora de que me vaya a casa, nos vemos luego.- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo, no podría huir de alguna calamidad causada por sus amigos.

¿Ven? incluso estaba siendo más racional que de costumbre, sin duda su día era perfecto.

\- Si nos vemos después, no se te olvide pasar por mí a mi casa o te golpeare Namikaze.

-Si claro ya lo sé, aunque deberías levantarte tu solo Koishi no soy tu niñera.

-Va tonterías, no te quejes, me amas. Nos vemos el lunes.- se despidió su amigo y se fue corriendo con todos los demás.

Si, su amigo era un poco rarito...

Ese día era jueves así que no faltaba mucho para que acabaran las vacaciones, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo de la mejor manera posible. Si en sus últimos días de vacaciones haría lo que cualquier niño sano de 10 años hace, se dormiría tarde viendo series televisivas y se levantaría temprano para así salir a jugar con sus amigos todo el día. Si las perfectas vacaciones, todo lo que se necesitaba antes de empezar otro año escolar.

-kyaaaaaa.-

Al oír el grito trato de ubicar pronto de donde venia, pero al instante se vio arrollado por una gigantesca mancha roja. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos más bonitos que hubiese visto nunca, eran de un azul que jamás había visto. Cuando eso ojos perdieron el contacto visual con los suyos pudo concentrarse y romper el hechizo, notando que una niña de cabello largo la cual era la causa del dolor en su trasero, miro como la chica se ponía de pie y la imito, no le estaba prestando atención a él, parecía que estaba buscando algo a su espalda. Ella volteo a verlo, estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien pues al parecer fue ella quien grito, cuando la oyó hablar.

\- Cállate, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones.- dijo de manera ruda, que mala educación tenía esa chica.-pero si aprecias tu vida no te detengas.-

Esa niña lo tomo de la mano y lo empezó a jalar para comenzar a correr como si su vida dependiera de el, el volteo a ver porque lo estaba jalando y vio a un perro enorme de esos que viven en casas de ancianos amargados, si, esos que pocha los balones que pasan la cerca de sus casas. Como odiaba a esos perros pero porque ese los seguía.

El no izo nada.

-Oye.- intento hablar pero el chillido de la bermeja no lo dejo terminar.

\- Mira ahí.-apunto a un árbol.-subamos… rápido.

Que acaso esa niña era una ardilla o algo parecido, como demonios subió tan rápido a ese árbol mientras el brincaba para alcanzar la maldita rama, sintió la misma mano de hace un rato tomar su muñeca y ayudarlo a trepar, cuando por fin estuvieron en una rama suficientemente lejos de esa preciosa criaturita de dios. Respiraron con tranquilidad.

-Bien ya que estamos aquí ¿podrías decirme porque ese perro con aires asesinos nos no.- se corrigió.- te seguía?- y el que pensaba que ese era su día perfecto.

-O eso.- dijo mientras llevaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y ponía una expresión despreocupada.- piso su propia mierda y me reí de él, al parecer eso le cabreo, pero vamos debiste de ver su cara fue graciosísima.

En su joven vida había visto a una niña decir una oración, así, tan descaradamente. Se supone que las niñas no decían ese tipo de cosas? claro que tampoco conocía a muchas chicas de su edad, bien ninguna que trepara arboles más rápido que el o que tuviera ojos tan bonitos. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos extraños pensamientos, esa niña pelirroja y alborotadora arruino su día perfecto ¿en menos de qué? 10 minutos.

Ambos vieron como el iracundo animal se rendía y se marchaba, por fin era hora de bajar y de nuevo esa niña pelirroja lo sorprendía dando un salto hasta el piso. El tenia mas instinto de supervivencia que ella al parecer, así que decidió que bajar de rama por rama era más seguro para evitar algún accidente, estaba dispuesto a irse a su casa después de todo ese era su plan original.

-Oye.- volteo a ver a la niña dándole a entender que la escuchaba.-juega conmigo.- eso era una orden sin duda.

-No.- arruinaba su día perfecto y ahora quería que jugara con él, ella.- Ni loco.- siguió su camino pero sintió como la niña lo halaba de su playera.

-Yo, eh… bueno. Siento lo del perro y entiendo que no quieras jugar con migo.-estaba moleta y algo triste por su rechazo su cara era como un libro abierto y él lo noto.-yo, bueno, eh. Soy nueva en la ciudad y… como sea solo dime para donde queda esta calle.- le mostró un papel con una dirección, seguramente suya. Respiro hondo y sonrió, esta vez se había pasado seguro la niña estaba nerviosa y por eso actuó así.

-Ven yo te llevo.- por lo menos tenía que ser amable la pelirroja no había planeado echarle a perder su día, además huir de cuadrúpedo resulto ser muy divertido.- vamos.- dijo tendiéndole su mano para que la tomara.

-No, yo puedo ir sola.- dijo esta mientras le arrebataba el papel.- solo dime por donde es.- al parecer había herido su orgullo y estaba molesta con él.

-Mmmm. Mira yo voy cerca de ahí así que te puedo llevar, además si eres nueva dudo mucho que te conozcas las calles cercanas a tu casa por lo que te entretendrías mucho preguntando y ya se está haciendo tarde, tus padre se preocuparan por ti.

Ella frunció el ceño, al parecer necesitaba meditarlo.

-Bien, no dejare que me lleves.- eso lo sorprendió sí que tenía un bonito carácter la niña.- yo puedo llegar sola a mi casa pero si vamos para donde mismo. No pienses que te voy a estar siguiendo.- la firme voz lo había hecho molestar pero un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataba, dándole a él la razón por lo cual solo asintió.

Caminaron un rato en silencio que según él a la niña le parecía incomodo, cruzaron barias calles que parecían sorprender a su acompañante después de todo eso era nuevo para ella. Lo tenía decidido ya pasado el disgusto inicial la presencia de la chica no le era incomoda así que jugaría con ella y tal vez podrían a llegar a ser amigos, volteo para ver si todavía lo seguía y la vio en el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien?- al momento de acercarse la chica se paró de pronto golpeándolo con su cabeza en la frente.

-Hay- dijeron ambos a la vez, se vieron fijamente por unos segundos y sobándose la zona golpeada empezaron a reír.- jajajajaja.

Después de eso la plática fue amena ya que la chica no se cohibía en las expresiones y palabras que usaba y eso le divertía, le contó un montón de cosas sin sentido mientras el solo se dedicaba a reír ya que todo lo que ella decía lo actuaba para darle énfasis y que él lo entendiera mejor. También le contó que ella venia de Uzu, un pequeño distrito de Odaiba, que se acababa de mudar hace una semana debido al trabajo de su padre y que por ese motivo todavía no conocía a nadie del lugar. La rojita hablaba mucho así que el tiempo pasó rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en la casa que marcaba la el papel que ella traía, se había divertido, la chica era… interesante. Se dio vuelta para por fin dirigirse a su casa.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina un gusto.- dijo ella haciéndolo detener y voltear a verla. Tenía una gran sonrisa y la mano extendida esperando un apretón, claro que lo que primero llamo su atención fueron esos bonitos ojos. Pero, por tonto que parezca su cabello lo termino de sorprender. Vamos era rojo y largo, además bastante bonito.

Carraspeo…

-Un gusto yo soy Namikaze Minato.- le devolvió la sonrisa y el apretón de manos.-oye mañana voy a jugar un rato en el parque de aquí cerca en la mañana por si quieres venir.- vio el brillo de alegría en los ojos de Kushina, ya sabía que al día siguiente ella estaría en el parque.

Volvió a sonreír…

Hoy había sido un día muy interesante comenzó con una suerte que cualquiera envidiaría incluso el mismo se creyó invencible y todo poderoso, se divirtió con sus amigos fue arrollado por una mancha roja que salió siendo una niña, fue perseguido por un perro, subió a un árbol con la ayuda de la misma chica, recibió un golpe en su frente por la ya antes mencionada, se rió a más no poder o claro y supo el nombre de la mancha, Kushina y ahora por fin se dirigía a su casa, seguro que cuando su madre viera sus calificaciones olvidaría el castigo por llegar tarde a su casa y al recordar los ojos más bonitos que hubiera visto nunca, sonrió. Si sin duda ese día era perfecto.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola, cuanto tiempo.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, estoy volviendo a subir la historia con algunos cambios mínimos.

Esto no es un plagio ni me estoy robando la historia. Soy kamichama riku, si, perdí mi antigua cuenta y habrá otra para continuar con la historia. Espero les agrade.

Saludos...


	2. Días de lluvia

Días de lluvia.

Era una tontería como que no podían salir debido al inesperado cambio climático por fin era fin de semana y los retenían en la escuela en contra de su voluntad al parecer no conformes con eso los tenían presos en las jaulas, aulas, ni siquiera podía platicar con sus amigos de otros salones y el que ya tenía preparados planes para esa tarde y al parecer era el único desconforme con eso ya que veía a sus compañeros platicando entre sí muy cómodos.

Y el que estaba seguro de que ese día le ganaría a Kushina en trepar arboles, su intenso entrenamiento para vencer a la chica ardilla se fueron a la mierda. Después de que los profesores lo comentaron un rato decidieron dejarlos vagar por la escuela libremente.

-Por fin.-dejo desperezándose.

-Hola- dijo la bermeja apareciendo de la nada.- que haces.

-Nada, chica ardilla.- sonrió al verla enfurecer, le encantaba decirle así aunque claro solo lo hacía cuando estaban los dos solos ya que no sería divertido para la chica que los demás niños le digieran así.- y tú qué haces.

-Huir de mi salón.- la miro extrañado.- bueno es que están con eso de las 100 historias y ese tipos de cosas no me gustan ttebanee.- dijo muy segura.

-En pocas palabras tienes miedo.-Eso era extraño para alguien que se comportaba con un chico, admitámoslo si ya era extraño que le chica le ganara trepando arboles, comiera lo triple que él y que algunos chicos asegurasen que pegaba más fuerte que él, era totalmente ilógico que le tuviera miedo a unas insignificantes historias de terror.

-Sí, digo claro que no torpe solo que me parece cosas de niños ttebanee.- si definitivamente no le gustaba el terror ella solo decía esa frase cuando estaba nerviosa y sobre todo, por dios tenían 10 años claro que eran niños.- además ya me había aburrido.

Del salón de la chica salió una niña de cabello negro un tanto largo, unos ojos tan negros como la noche si no recordaba mal la niña se llamaba Uchiha Mikoto según le había contado la bermeja era su amiga, era bonita sin duda y sobre todo con esos preciosos ojos pero aun así le gustaban más los ojos que parecían ser un día claro y soleado. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos disparatados pensamiento lo importante era saber que hacia la chica Uchiha ahí ya que supuso que buscaba a Kushina debido a que los vio y se detuvo.

-Etto, Kushina-chan.- que hace Minato-kun aquí era lo que quería preguntar pero solo se lomito a observarlo.

A su parecer la pelinegra estaba sonrosada y no dejaba de mirarlo ¿porque siempre ocurría eso con las niñas? Se sonrosaban, luego se secreteaban entre si y por último se reían tontamente.

-Que paso Miko-chan.- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Bueno me preocupé porque en cuanto nos dijeron que podíamos salir del salón tú corriste como si tu vida dependiese de ello.- Minato sonrió con altanería así que tenía razón a su amiga pelirroja no le agradaba el terror y la pelinegra la acababa de delatar.- así que vine a ver como estas.

-Claro que estoy bien ttebanee.

La verdad no parecía muy convencida, sería lindo jugar y divertirse con ella, bueno a su costa pero era casi lo mismo. Después de todo para eso eran los amigos. Y quien lo niegue es porque no tiene uno de verdad eso está claro.

-Bien entonces regresemos al salón.-la chica lo miro con duda.- etto, Namikaze-san no te gustaría venir con nosotras.- pregunto dudosa ya que no lo conocía mas que de vista.

-Claro que sí, eso de las historias de terror me parece fascinante también se me algunas muy buenas.-eso era servirle la comida en bandeja de plata y el que pensaba auto invitarse.

-Este, bueno yo en lo particular ya me aburrí, jeje, por que no van ustedes dos sirve que se conocen mejor y eso ttebanee.- por lo menos intentaría huir con dignidad.

Se le quedo mirando esa era la escusa más tonta que hubiese escuchado nunca, es más, la escusa de que el perro de la chica Inuzuka se comió su tarea era más creíble que eso, como dato general ella no conocía a la chica Inuzuka.

Igual no pensaba dejarla escapar.

* * *

Definitivamente esa era la peor idea que cruzo su mente jamás no solo la pelinegra invadía su espacio personal en más de una forma había otras cinco niñas intentándolo, su amiga pelirroja no habría sus bonitos ojos para nada, lo traía sujeto por la parte trasera de su chamarra para que si salía la sacara con él, la sentía temblar un mucho. Lo pensó un momento si la bermeja fuera un animal seria un zorrito, una traviesa y juguetona zorrita que en este momento estaría con las orejas gachas y su colita entre las patas, por alguna extraña razón se sintió culpable.

-Bien es mi turno.- exclamo un excitada Mikoto.- bien escuchen. Antes de convertirse en un hotel ese lugar…- decía con voz lúgubre.- estaba destinado a ser una residencia familiar… recordaba las mansiones antiguas y por eso era la favorita entre los viajeros habituales. Sin embargo no importaba como lo contasen… había siempre una habitación menos en la tercera planta.-

Siguió su relato con la atención de todos sus amigos incluso Kushina había abierto los ojos para prestar la mayor atención posible.

\- por el espacio ocupado, debería haber seis habitaciones. La estructura de las habitaciones no era diferente a las del segundo piso, pero había claramente seis habitaciones en la segunda planta… mientras que solo había cinco en la tercera… Entonces, los huéspedes que estaban al lado empezaron a reflexionar. Pegada a su habitación podría haber otra habitación.-

Minato solo sintió como la pelirroja se agarraba más fuerte de su chamarra y como poco a poco se iba acercando.

-Su habitación obviamente era la última de ese piso, pero mirando desde afuera, la pared seguía extendiéndose… entonces una noche… de la pared de su habitación… o de la de sus invitados… la pared que quizás tenía otra habitación del otro lado. Emitió un ruido… CRICK CRACK… como si algo estuviera arañando. El primero que oyó el ruido pensó que se había vuelto paranoico, pero, cuando se lo conto a sus compañeros el día siguiente… descubrió… que todos lo habían oído¡ ese sonido ,''**_CHIRRIANTE''_**_… _y durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron escucharon ese sonido cada noche. Hasta que no aguantaron mas y se quejaron al gerente el hotel y **_murmuraron_**, ''**_SIEMPRE'', _**si alguien se queda en esa habitación, siempre oirá durante la noche… **_un sonido que hace, ''CRICK CRACK''_**… pegada a la habitación donde estaban… ¡realmente parecía que había otra habitación! Sin embargo cuando fue comprada a su primer propietario, el final del pasillo ya estaba sellado con espacio suficiente para una habitación en su interior… pasado el tiempo, el gerente decidió derrumbar la pared del pasillo para ver que se escondía detrás… pronto encontraron obreros… y como los huéspedes también querían ver lo que podría aparecer, se quedaron una noche más. Al día siguiente… los obreros tiraron la pared del fondo y se encontraron con una extensión del pasillo. Así era pegada a la habitación de los huéspedes había otra habitación… las estructura era igual a las otras… sin embargo la puerta de esa habitación no tenia pomo… pero estaba bien sellada. Todas las esquinas cubiertas, por lo que no se podía abrir… para poder ver lo que había adentro. Rompieron la puerta… y en el interior…por todas partes escrito, con sangre….

''PADRE, DEJAME SALIR. PADRE, DEJAME SALIR. PADRE, DEJAME SALIR. PADRE, DEJAME SALIR. PADRE, DEJAME SALIR. '' En cada pared….

La pelinegra vio la tención de todos y sonrió sin duda su historia había sido un éxito, suspiro para después relajar su pose.

-¡Eso es todo!- exclamo feliz. Después de eso procedió a apagar la luz de su celular.

Eso era raro, pero estando en plena era tecnológica y después de todo nadie tenía velas ya que esa reunión no había sido planeada, usaban sus celulares para remplazar las faltas.

Cuando Minato voltio a la ventana vio a un niño detrás detrás de ella, pero eso era imposible estaban en el cuarto piso de la escuela, se tallo los ojos con fuerza y al no ver nada suspiro. Seguro tanta historia de terror no era buena para la salud mental de unos niños. Nuevamente dirigió su vista a la ventana y vio que la lluvia había parado.

La profesora de ese grupo entro diciéndoles que ya se podían retirar a sus casas y que no se distrajeran o desviaran que era muy probable que volviese a llover en media hora .

* * *

Iba de camino a su casa, llevaba su mochila en la mano derecha, la de Kushina en la izquierda y a la pelirroja trepada en su espalda. Al parecer había quedado tan asustada que sus piernas ya no le respondían porque solo saliendo de la escuela la bermeja se desplomo en el suelo y no es que se sintiera culpable del estado de la chica, solo que no podía dejarla ahí desparramada por la calle. Aja, eso ni él se lo creía prometió desde ese momento jamás dejar que su amiga escuchara, viera o viviera una historia de terror. No le gustaba ver el pánico en sus bonitos ojos. Suspiro.

-Ya casi llegamos a tu casa Kushina.- dijo con voz conciliadora, lo que más quería en ese momento era tranquilizarla.

-Hey.- dijo la pequeña en voz baja.- le dirás de esto a alguien.- sonaba preocupada y como no estarlo media escuela vio que él la llevaba cargando en la espalda. Como se lo explicaría a Miko-chan mañana.

-Claro.- sonrió, pero al ver que la chica se tensaba continuo.- una cosa es que todos los días te caiga Uzumaki Kushina, pero otra es que te lastimes de tal gravedad para que yo el perfectísimo y sublime Namikaze Minato te lleve a cuestas. Jajajaja .- después de vanagloriarse a sí mismo, rio para relajar a la chica.- no hay duda de que soy todo un caballero.

-Jaajajaja claro.- no había duda Minato era el mejor.- prométeme que no me harás burla por eso.- dijo desafiante.

-Os lo prometo Hime-sama.- accedió e intento halagarla.

-No me digas así, bastardo pretencioso.- reclamo inmediatamente.

-Como quieras chica ardilla.- se sintió feliz de que ya no estuviera asustada y que se comportara normalmente. Bueno normal para ella claro está.

-Oye, mmm olvídalo.

Suspiro y se acomodo mejor en la espalda de su amigo, estaba segura de ya poder caminar por ella misma pero admitiéndolo nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría un viaje gratis en la espalda de Minato, además estaba calientito y cómodo tanto que un poco antes de llegar a su casa se quedo profundamente dormida.

-Ya estamos aquí, hey Kushina, Kushina, va.- se había quedado dormida y el que pensó que no podría dormir por el miedo, por lo menos descubrió que su amiga roncaba.

Continuara…

Por cierto para aclara la historia que conto Mikoto efectivamente me la piratie (copie) del manga de xxxholic ya que en lo personal me parece muy buena y pensé que a ustedes también les gustaría.

Ya aclarado el asunto espero no haya inconvenientes.

También pensando en Kushina el animal que mejor le quedaría seria el zorro (si por eso de que ella también fue un contenedor) y si hace mención de zorrita se refiera a la hembra de dicha especie siendo aun una cría. (No es para ofender ni mucho menos)


	3. Día del festival

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.

Esto es sin fines de lucro

Día de festival

Por fin, las lluvias habían pasado dejando atrás días ventosos y nublados, noches frías y tormentosas, tardes aburridas mirando la calle por la ventana. Dando entrada a días frescos celebrados con bailes de hojas amarillas y rojas, típicas de otoño; un sol cálido que trata de reconfortar los corazones que se dejan arrastrar por el frió habitual de esa temporada; bien eso ultimo sonaba cursi. Esa noche, en lo particular, el cielo nocturno estaba lleno de estrellas. Konoha se veía apacible, como era común en esas fechas.

Esa misma noche, había un festival cerca de su casa, su amiga pelirroja quería ir pero no la dejaban ir sola por ser de noche, él muy amablemente "se ofreció a acompañarla", bien tuvo que pedir permiso, asegurándole a la madre de Kushina que no se separaría de ella por nada en lo absoluto, oh! Y como olvidarlo, juro ante la katana del padre de la pelirroja que no era una cita. Y no paraba de preguntarse ¿cómo era posible que dejaran a personas así poseer algo tan peligroso para la salud ajena? específicamente su salud.

Bien ya estaba ahí, esperando en la sala de la familia Uzumaki y era hora que la pelirroja no hacia acto de presencia; no es que le moleste estar en esa casa, no, claro que no, ha estado ahí millones de veces, conocía a la perfección esas paredes blancas llenas de hermosos cuadros familiares, los muebles sencillos de colores vivarachos y divertidos, las cortinas de un color suave y acogedor que invitaba a los desconocidos a sentirse cómodos, el pequeño, pero bonito comedor de madera que era el orgullo de la madre de su amiga por ser hecho por su amado esposo como regalo en un aniversario; pero claro… por lo general el padre de su amiga no cargaba su katana y lo miraba con odio, tal vez, eso cambiaba un poco las cosas.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y nada, cuando se oyó un chillido proveniente de su amiga fue que decidió mirar hacia las escaleras y verla descender de ellas. Su piel, enfundada por un bonita yukata blanca con decorados rosas y azules al final de cada manga, distribuidos grácilmente por el resto de la prenda, que era afianzada por un llamativo cinturón obi, de un color morado chillante que resaltaba completamente el color de la yukata y el decorado. Llevaba recogido el pelo de manera sencilla sostenido por un precioso y radiante broche en forma de media luna dejando libre algunos rebeldes mechones rojos, se sonrojo un poco, ese broche se lo regalo él cuando fueron a jugar a un game-center y se lo dieron de premio. Si que se veía bonito en ella, pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba eran esos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban de emoción y al mismo tiempo le reclamaban el hecho de seguir parado bobamente en vez de apresurarse hacia el festival.

-Pensaba que irían casuales- comento molesto el padre de la pelirroja, se suponía que su pequeña y adorable hija solo iría en plan de amigos con el pelafustán de Minato.

-Yo también lo pensaba pero al parecer mama no tenía la misma idea.- y era verdad ella quería irse cómoda para jugar en un montón de puestos.

Minato noto la mirada envidiosa de su amiga hacia su ropa, fue ahí donde recordó que él iba vestido con un sencillo pantalón negro con barias bolsas, una playera verde y su típica chamarra blanca con rayas rojas a los costados de sus mangas largas. Y se lamento por no dejarse convencer por su madre el llevar otras ropas.

Pero se suponía que irían casuales para jugar un montón.

-Claro que no.- Escucho hablar a la madre de la bermeja.- Después de todo te compre esa bonita yukata y el festival es un buen motivo para usarla.- Claro que el que la acompañara el pequeño de los Namikaze influía un poco en su decisión, pero vamos el niño era adorable y súper guapo; quería un yerno así.

Minato sonrió, si duda Kushina heredo el carácter de su madre, fuerte y voluntarioso, ahora comprendía que tal vez el padre de su amiga tuviese esa catana como protección, solo tal vez.

-Minato ya vámonos o si no, no alcanzaremos a ver nada ttebbanee.- lo apresuro la pelirroja.

Estaba a punto de asentir pero de repente sintió una sed de sangre y vio el filo de una catana decidiendo así tomar el la oferta de su amiga.

Silenciosamente…

No, la verdad no, se soltó corriendo hasta la salida de la residencia Uzumaki…

* * *

Mientras miraba como su pequeña hija se alejaba con Minato, se sintió impotente ante la llave que le aplicaba su terroncito de azúcar para evitar que molestara a los niños. No era que el Namikaze le desagradara, de hecho la mayoría del tiempo lo veía con buenos ojos ya que era un niño atento, educado y buen mozo, bien haría como que nunca pensó eso último, el punto era que sabía que ese niño en un par de años seria un rival con un potencial increíble para robarle el corazón de su niña y eso era exactamente lo que su flor de azucena no entendía mientras lo cargaba de princesa para llevarlo dentro de la casa. Suspiro agotado se aproximaba una batalla en la que estaba seguro de que su mujer estaría del lado Namikaze.

-Mi amor, podrías bajarme.

-No.- fue la respuesta divertida de su mujer.

* * *

Las brillantes, hermosas y coloridas luces, los aromas salados y dulzones mezclándose con los gritos de decepción y gozo de las personas en los puestos, algunas personas llevaban yukata y otras ropas sencillas. Definitivamente a su amiga le encantaban los festivales, desde que entraron al templo la chica no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro y sus ya bonitos ojos se iluminaban de felicidad al estar ahí, el solo podía mirarla divertido por como debatía consigo misma para ver en cual puesto debía empezar a jugar.

-Kushina por que no vamos primero a dar una vuelta por el lugar y así, vez todos los juegos que hay para que decidas lo que más te guste.- sugirió al ver que su amiga no se decidía.

La pelirroja asintió y pasearon por todo el lugar llegaron a comer bolitas de pulpo, algodones de azúcar, fideos fritos, compraron bebidas, dangos, todo comprado por su amiga, como rayos comía tanto ¿acaso tenía las piernas huecas? Ya que Kushina termino lo que según ella era su pequeño aperitivo fue a jugar.

Estaba jugando a lanzar aros cuando holló el lloriqueo de su amiga y volteo para buscarla tal vez le había ocurrido algo malo pero al encontrarla en el puesto de enfrente vio como sufría por no poder sacar una pelota de hule del agua. Sonrió para sí mismo, sin duda, Kushina era malísima para ese tipo de juegos de paciencia y cuidado.

Se paro junto a ella, le dio unas cuantas monedas al que atendía el puesto, tomo el pequeño gancho y lo introdujo en el agua; vio los distintos colores de la pelotas y todas ellas le parecían graciosas por así decirlo pero sin duda la más bonita es la que su amiga veía sin parar, la misma era de un color blanco en su mayoría con tonos de un rosa muy claro y un azul cielo probablemente no se había dado cuenta que combinaba a la perfección con su yukata.

Cuando el ganchito se coloco dentro del nudo de la correa de la pelota tiro de él con mucho cuidado, sacando la pelota del agua y llevándola a las manos de la bermeja.

-¿Esta es la que querías verdad?- la chica asintió- toma, te la regalo.

-Pero ¿porque tú la sacaste a la primera si yo lo intente más de 10 veces y nada?- se quejo haciendo un gracioso mojin.- eso es injusto.

Achico sus ojos para observarla- Si te vas a seguir quejando mejor regrésamela.- dijo divertido al ver la expresión de terror de su amiga.

-NO.- dijo mientras escondía la esfera entre sus manos.- no me estoy quejando, además lo que se da, ya no se quita, si no con el diablo se desquita.

Estaba a punto de contestarle que eso no le interesaba cuando el señor del puesto de aros lo llamo.

-Pequeño.- llamo el hombre con una sonrisilla cómplice, al verlo Minato dudo en acerarse pero al final lo hizo.

-Que se le ofrece señor.-pregunto educadamente.

-Bueno pequeño te fuiste sin elegir un premio.- diablos, lo había olvidado completamente.- bien creo que este es perfecto.- dijo el hombre mostrándole un conejo de felpa de color gris, ojos rojos un lindo sombrerito ingles sobre su cabeza.- yo pienso que a tu novia le gustaría.- comento socarrón mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Ella no es mi novia, es mi amiga.- dijo rojo de vergüenza.

-Oh, lo lamento chico, quieres otra cosa.-dijo con fingida decepción.

-No se preocupe, veré que hacer con él.- tomo el conejo en sus manos y fue a donde la pelirroja.- Hey Kushina sostén esto mientras juego en el de tiro al blanco.- arrojando el conejo a las manos de su amiga, el señor del puesto de aros sonrió complacido.

Mientras Minato se frustraba por no acertarle al balón que quería, Kushina contemplaba lo último de su mesada.- bien todavía puedo jugar uno más.- se dijo a sí misma. De un momento a otro sintió como le cubrían los ojos y una voz susurrante pero extrañamente conocida le decía:

-¿Adivina quién soy?

-No sé, pero estoy segura de que acabas de comer bolitas de pulpo ttebbanee.- oyó algunas risas y se vio liberada de la oscuridad encontrando así, a una chica pelinegra con una linda yukata azul rey con decorados en color dorado. Y a algunos de sus compañeros de clase.

-Kushina-chan, eso no se dice.- reclamo su amiga.

-Vamos Mikoto no es para tanto.- defendió un chico castaño de ojos grises.

\- Te aseguro que si te lo digiera a ti habrías armado un escándalo.

Vio como la mayoría se atrevía a participar en la discusión, que según ella, no tenía sentido pero que por asares del destino, parecía ser ella la culpable. Ahora que lo pensaba, la mayoría de sus amigos estaba ahí.

-¿por qué no me han invitado a venir con ustedes?-reclamo molesta la chica.

En ese momento la discusión paro y todos comenzaron a reír. Cuando notaron que la chica lo decía enserio y que parecía dolida por qué no la invitaron, una chica se atrevió a hablar.

-No es lo que parece Kushina-chan.- dijo Hana una linda chica peli azul de ojos claros.- nos hemos encontrado estando ya todos aquí.

-Es verdad Kushina de saber que te pondrías tan linda hoy, te hubiera invitado a venir solo conmigo.- dijo Kai un chico peligris de ojos violeta.

-Es verdad Kushina, hoy vienes muy linda.- alago otro niño medio sonrojado.

Las chicas no se quedaron atrás y empezaron a halagarla, secuestrando así la conversación de una en la que Kushina estaba molesta a otra donde estaba avergonzada. Mientras tanto Minato seguía queriendo ganar ese balón.

-Por cierto Kushina-chan has venido con tus padres.- pregunto una curiosa Mikoto.

-No.- pero antes de que le informara que había ido con el chico más popular de su escuela, el mismo que curiosamente era su mejor amigo. La Uchiha la interrumpió.

-Que bien, así podrás venir con nosotros. Por cierto que lindo muñeco de felpa, la pelota también es muy bonita.

\- ¿Crees que podrían conseguir una pelota para mí?- pregunto emocionada Hana, ella y Mikoto trataron de conseguir una hacia un momento y no lograron conseguirlas. Si Kushina-chan ya contaba con una, seguro que ella podría conseguirles unas a ellas.

-Oh lo siento Hana-chan.- se miraba decepcionada.- yo soy malísima en ese juego, de hecho esta pelota.- mostrando la suya.- me la regalo Minato hace un momento ttebbanee.

-Rayos.- se oyó el grito molesto del antes mencionado.- por que no le doy al balón.- todos los niños voltearon a ver a Minato, quien se tallaba la cabeza desesperado, se escucho una risa general.

Minato al oír la risa, busco rápidamente a su amiga y la vio rodiada por sus compañeros de clase, al parecer se divertían; suspiro, dejaría el balón en paz llevaba buen rato tratando de conseguirlo y nada. Decepcionado se dirigió al grupo de niños.

-Hola chicos, que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí.- dijo amablemente, para luego ver como varias niñas lo veían, se sonrosaban, se secreteaban y por último se reían. Rodo los ojos.

La primera en saludarlo fue la Uchiha a esta le siguieron todas la niñas y después, por fin los saludaron los chicos. Todos vieron como Kushina le entregaba la pelota y el conejo a Minato compraba un turno para el tiro al blanco y teniendo el arma en sus manos disparo tres veces seguidas, logrando tirar sin esfuerzo el balón por el que el rubio sufrió tanto. Le lanzo el balón a su amigo y sonrió con superioridad.

-Estamos a mano.- dicho eso todos comenzaron a reír.

Decidieron que sería más divertido pasear todos juntos y así fue, si Kushina no decía algo divertido, lo hacia otro de sus amigos. El chico llamado Kai persiguió por todo el templo a otro niño llamado Ichi por derramarle encima una lata de refresco y todavía decirle que se la pagara ya que se lo tiro todo. Sin duda fue muy divertido el no paraba de reír además podía ver esos ojos bonitos brillar de alegría y diversión.

Por desgracia, la hora de regresar a casa llego, todos tenían que partir a sus respectivos hogares si no querían tener problemas con sus progenitores. Mikoto miraba un poco envidiosa a Kushina, ese día no solo había ido sola con Minato al festival, sino que también había ido muy mona, mucho más que ella y no conforme con eso, Minato la regalo la pelota y el muñeco. Porque sabía que se lo había dado ya que no lo reclamo el resto de la noche. Y vamos sinceramente no creía que Minato jugase con ese tipo de muñecos.

Suspiro cansada, que se le iba a hacer, Kushina-chan era su amiga y al mismo tiempo amiga de Minato- kun.-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y empezaron a despedirse, pero se quedaron callados al ver al chico sexy y antisocial de su clase. Este era peli castaño oscuro y ojos bicolores que le daban aires de misterio, caminaba con porte arrogante. Nadie se atrevió a saludarlo pero un grito hizo que todos quedaran callados y este volteara.

-Hey Yakumo, por lo menos saluda bastardo, que vamos en el mismo salón.-la pelirroja lo veía con burla, sin duda ese chico le caía bien.

-Mmm tonta.- contesto con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.- aunque la verdad hoy no te reconocí ya que pareces una chica. Te vez bien.- siguió su camino y levanto su mano en forma de despedida.

Todos los presentes estaban absortos, incluso el Namikaze, tuvo la oportunidad de compartir salón con Saito-san, sabia por experiencia propia que ese chico era además de pesado, grosero y sobretodo que no le gustaba relacionarse con nadie. Nadie… y hoy lo veía responder cuando le hablaron a pesar de que lo insultaron, sonreír, alagar la vestimenta de una chica y despedirse. Todo a una sola persona; su amiga Kushina.

Volteo a verla a ella y vio que mostraba un bonito sonrojo y una sonrisa divertida, de repente sintió un feo nudo en su garganta y estomago.

Que sería ese nuevo sentimiento, ni el mismo lo sabía, pero esperaba que se fuera pronto…

Continuara.

Espero le haya gustado…


	4. Un día para Mikoto

Les recuerdo que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Un día para Mikoto

El alba amenazaba el horizonte tiñéndolo de distintos colores: rosas, azules y dorados; los pajarillos cantaban alegres melodías que festejaban el inicio de la primavera, frescos olores se mezclaban con el ambiente llenándolo de sensaciones dulces y agradables.

Sin duda el día perfecto para ser el comienzo de clases.

Como ya era su costumbre se levanto temprano -mucho más temprano de lo que los niños de su edad suelen hacerlo- se arreglo cuidadosamente cada detalle de su vestimenta que constaba: en un precioso y nuevo vestido azul con pequeños listones rosas, colocados en zonas estratégicas para hacerla lucir encantadora y adorable. Cepillo varias veces su cabello y lo anudo en forma de medio-moño que reposaba en la parte izquierda de su cabeza.

Se miro un largo momento en su espejo y cuando estuvo satisfecha de su apariencia, comenzó a preparar sus útiles para la escuela.

Después del desayuno, salió de su casa sin prisa alguna después de todo: tiempo era lo que le sobraba, caminaba con paso tranquilo a su escuela, respondiendo a los saludos de algunas chicas que conocía y de algunas que no. En fin sabia que la saludaban por puro interés o en todo caso por admiración, no porque realmente ella les agradara pero era algo que realmente no le importaba, sin darse cuanta llego a las puertas del instituto.

Sonrió para sí misma ya que si esperaba un poco más en las puertas estaba segura de que lo vería; el niño del que está total e irremediablemente enamorada desde que lo conoció, un chico amable, inteligente, educado, talentosos, popular y si eso no bastaba era sumamente apuesto. Definitivamente su príncipe azul de dorada cabellera y mirar color cielo.

Al pensar en el no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

Su sonrisa fue desapareciendo con el transcurso del tiempo, ya faltaba poco para que el timbre sonara anunciando así el inicio de clases y el todavía no aparecía. Aunque algunos, tanto chicos como chicas, intentaron entablar conversación con ella y otros pocos valientes se atrevieron a sugerirle que ellos le podrían hacer compañía, ella se negó después de todo no quera que otros interfirieran.

-porque no llegara.- suspiro decepcionada.- el siempre llega temprano.

Insatisfecha por no lograr su cometido camino rumbo al interior del edificio, deteniéndose al instante ya que alcanzo a vislumbrar no muy lejos a la razón de su espera; el cual venia corriendo a una velocidad increíble. Ya que hace un momento estaba a más de una cuadra de distancia y en menos de lo que pareció un instante estaba pasando a su lado.

Se armo de valor.

-buenos días Namikaze-kun.- dijo la pelinegra en voz alta para que el chico la escuchara.

En respuesta recibió unos desinteresados y despersonalizados.- buenos días.- que basto para hacerla feliz.

De repente vio una mancha roja caer a sus pies, lo que identifico segundos después como un niña pelirroja que a su parecer no tenía nada de estilo, con esa camisa verde claro con decorados de espiral en sus mangas y espalda, ese pantalón blanco y holgado, sin contar su cabello que lo tenía largo sin ningún peinado en particular.

-Hay que dolor.- menciono la chica mientras se tocaba una parte lastimada de su cara.

Siguió su camino no era como si la chica le importase. Pero no alcanzo a dar más de tres pasos, cuando vio a su adoración rubia regresar corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.

-Kushina ¿estás bien?- sonaba preocupado, se paro junto a la pelirroja y la ayudo a levantarse sin dejar de mirarla ni por un momento.

-No seas escandaloso Minato si solo me tropecé.- dijo la chica de mala gana y con el seño fruncido.

-Bien, bien, vamos que se nos hace tarde.-le dijo el condescendientemente, le tomo de la muñeca y tiro de ella.

Dudas, eso era lo que rondaba en su cabeza, muchas, desordenadas, envidiosas y cegadora dudas; pero las más importantes eran:

Primero ¿Quién era esa chica?

Segundo ¿de dónde conocía a Namikaze?

Y ultimo ¿por qué tanta confianza entre los dos? ¡Por dios si hasta se llamaban por el nombre de pila ¡

Entro al salón al que fue asignada, estaba molesta, otra vez no la colocaron junto a Namikaze. Suspiro por lo menos en su salón estaba Saito- ese chico era guapísimo y su personalidad le daba un aire de misterio-"pero no era él". Se llevo gran sorpresa al ver a la bermeja sentada en uno de los últimos asientos. Platicaba con Nagi Koishi uno del grupo de amigos del Namikaze y algunos otros que reconocería por grados pasados.

Nuevamente se pregunto ¿quién era esa chica? Y porque ella parecía ser la única que no la conocía.

No era como si le importara…

-Hana-chan llegas tarde.- grito la bermeja para llamar la atención de la otra niña. Hana era una chica muy educada amable y tierna, además de mona, la pelirroja no pintaba el tipo de amigas que se esperaría de Hana.

-Mira quien lo dice, si tú acabas de llegar.- sermoneaba un chico de la bolita.

-Es verdad y si no es por Minato que te trajo hasta el salón nunca lo hubieses encontrado.- dijo Koishi en son de burla, mientras le picoteaba las costillas.

Mikoto frunció el seño.

-Y me lo dices tú, la persona que se le lanzo encima a Minato por que no fue a levantarlo y casi no llega.- dijo la chica con sarcasmo.- además yo solo le iba a decir a Hana-chan que se sentara aquí.- mientras apuntaba un asiento cercano al de ella.

-Oh, muchas gracias Kushina-chan.- contesto la peliazul feliz dirigiéndose al lugar indicado.

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente, Mikoto se dio cuenta que con ello la popularidad de la Uzumaki crecía. En las clases siempre soltaba algún comentario que hacía reír a los demás, incluso al profesor, si estaban en economía domestica Koishi, Kai y Hana evitaban que muriera envenenada o que hiciera explotar algo. En educación física todo el mundo peleaba para tenerla en su equipo o en dado caso para pertenecer al equipo Uzumaki. También se había dado cuenta que ella era la única en todo el salón que la llamaba por su apellido a la bermeja.

Y si eso no bastara, todos los días llegaba en compañía del rubio de sus sueños al escuela, hablaban amenamente, reían juntos, una vez vio como el ojiazul le dio su almuerzo porque ella olvido el suyo. Cuando a la pelinegra con trabajos la volteaba a ver o le contestaba un escueto, buenos días.

Eso la enfurecía…

No es que odiara a la bermeja—claro que no, pues no le había hecho nada- simplemente se sentía algo decepcionada.

Caminaba rumbo a su casa, ese día en lo particular estaba muy tranquilo.

-Mikoto- la llamo uno de sus sempai, con mucha familiaridad cosa que la molesto.

-Si- contesto amable, ahora lo recordaba, ese era el superior que se le declaro antes de vacaciones.

-Recuerdas que me debes una respuesta.- dijo de manera galante, lo que sin querer le causo asco a Mikoto. El sempai era muy feo además de pasado de peso, ojos saltones y peinado raro, "el típico bravucón"

Además"NO ERA EL"

-Bueno sempai, lo eh estado pensando.- mintió descaradamente.- pero no me veo lista para una relación; además ya hay otra persona que me gusta.

Vio como el mayor frunció su ceño.

-Déjame adivinar.- grito.- es Namikaze.- volteo a verla y al descubrir que no la negaba siguió con su monologo.- ese mocoso, que diablos tiene ese niño para que todas las chicas anden de tras de él. Por dios, ni la mira.- la pelinegra bajo la mirada; después de todo eso era verdad.

La chica se empezó a asustar su sempai se estaba poniendo molesto, no la fuera a lastimar.- bueno, mmm, creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa.- empezó a caminar, pero fue detenida por uno de los obesos brazos del bravucón.

-NO.- grito.- tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me des una afirmativa.- si antes la Uchiha estaba asustada, ahora sentía terror. Ese chico la sostenía fuertemente del brazo, tanto que la lastimaba.

Todos los chicos que pasaban por ahí la miraban con pena; después de todo quien en su sano juicio de enfrentaría a ese chico. Ella solo quería llorar.

-Oye… suéltala gordinflón, la estas lastimando.- abrió los ojos sorprendida, delante de ella estaba la bermeja, enfrentando al chico por a su vez la veía con rabia, lo había insultado. Soltó a la ojinegra sin cuidado alguno y refiriéndose al la bermeja.

-Tú no te metas en lo que no te importa, TOMATE.- sonrió al ver la cara humillada de la pelirroja.

Mikoto se sorprendió, vio como un aura negra rodeaba a la Uzumaki, su cara se oscurecía mostraba una sonrisa malévola, el viento movía de tal forma sus largos cabellos que parecían tener vida propia y estar enfurecidos. Su mirada parecía alumbrada por el deseo de sangre fresca.

El chico que vio exactamente lo mismo que la Uchiha retrocedió asustado, pero para su desgracia ya era demasiado tarde para suplicar misericordia y piedad; la bermeja salto sobre él.

Ese día toda la escuela – exceptuando a Minato -se entero de buenas a primeras que a Uzumaki Kushina, jamás, jamás, habría que llamarla tomate y se consiguió el apodo de la abanara sangrienta- aunque algunos admiradores de los primeros grado la llamaban "LA LLAMA DE KONOHA"- haciendo referencia a su cabello rojo moviéndose con el viento. Así también se comenzaron rumores que esa chica golpeaba más fuerte que cualquier chico.

-Te encuentras bien, Uchiha-san.- pregunto la bermeja a una muy entre asustada y sorprendida Mikoto.

-Sí, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Uzumaki-san.-contesto algo temerosa, no sabía de lo que esa niña era capaz. Pero al instante cambio de opinión ya que vio que los bonitos ojos de la pelirroja tenían un brillo que la dejaba ciega. Sin duda era el brillo del valor y la bondad.

-Eh, jejeje. No es necesario que me llames por mi apellido ttebbanee, después de todo tenemos la misma edad… así que no seas tan formal.- le dijo algo apenada mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Le sonrió dulcemente.-Muy bien Kushina-chan, entonces te pediré lo mismo.-dijo de manera animada. Sin duda ese día Uchiha Mikoto consiguió una amiga de por vida… o tal vez una gran hermana.

* * *

Ese día la lluvia estaba infernal, no solo no los dejaban salir del salón la maestra quería ponerlos a hacer una actividad "recreativa" al ponerlos a leer un cuento. Gracias a la fabulosa idea de Hikari de jugar a contar las 100 historias de terror la profesora accedió cuando todo el salón prometió no hacer un caos de eso.

Las historias comenzaron como era de esperarse… aterradoras, divertidas y unas que otras extrañas, en lo particular a Mikoto no la asustaban ya que cuando iba a casa de sus tíos, su primo Fugaku le contaba historias que realmente eran aterradoras; tanto así que siempre le pedía dormir juntos si no ella no pegaba el ojo en toda la noche. Volviendo al caso, como era posible que su amiga estuviera tan asustada si las historias eran medias tontas.-según su parecer-cuando la profesora les aviso que ya podían salir del salón pero no así del escuela, vio con preocupación cuando la pelirroja salió del salón corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello, con la escusa de ir al baño.

-Hana-chan voy a ver si Kushina-chan se encuentra bien.- le dijo a su amiga peliazul y esta asintió.

Al salir del salón vio como su amiga platicaba con Minato sin quererlo poso su vista en él y se sonroso al ser descubierta. Rápidamente hablo.

-Eh, Kushina-chan.- que hace Minato-kun aquí era lo que quería preguntar pero solo se limito a observarlo.

-Que paso Miko-chan.- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Bueno me preocupé porque en cuanto nos dijeron que podíamos salir del salón tú corriste como si tu vida dependiese de ello.- vio a Minato sonreír con altanería y burla dirigidas a su amiga pero no dijo nada al respecto.- así que vine a ver como estas.

-Claro que estoy bien ttebbanee.- eso era una mala señal la bermeja solo usaba esa muletilla cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Bien entonces regresemos al salón.-la chica lo miro al rubio con duda.- Etto, Namikaze-san no te gustaría venir con nosotras.- pregunto dudosa ya que no lo conocía más que de vista.

-Claro que sí, eso de las historias de terror me parece fascinante también me se algunas muy buenas.- dijo muy amablemente el Namikaze, sin duda era su príncipe azul. También vio como su amiga lo miraba con odio.

-Este, bueno yo en lo particular ya me aburrí, jeje, por que no van ustedes dos sirve que se conocen mejor y eso ttebbanee…

Eso era una magnífica idea por parte de su amiga pero al final el termino convenciendo (de una manera muy extraña) a Kushina de entrar al salón y jugar con ellos.

En el transcurso de las historias ella intento entablar una conversación con el rubio pero había cinco chicas de su clase que no paraban de molestarlo. También vio como la Uzumaki tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y temblaba, tenia sujeto de la chaqueta al ojiazul y este la miraba con preocupación y arrepentimiento ¿acaso le había hecho algo a su amiga?

Oyó la voz de Daisuke lo que la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Mikoto, es tu turno de contar una historia.- eso la hizo emocionarse ya que contaría una de las geniales historias de su primo.

-Bien es mi turno.- exclamo excitada Mikoto.- bien escuchen. Antes de convertirse en un hotel ese lugar…- decía con voz lúgubre.- estaba destinado a ser una residencia familiar… recordaba las mansiones antiguas y por eso era la favorita entre los viajeros habituales. Sin embargo no importaba como lo contasen… había siempre una habitación menos en la tercera planta.-Siguió su relato con la atención de todos sus amigos incluso Kushina había abierto los ojos para prestar la mayor atención posible…

Cuando salía de la escuela rumbo a su casa lo que vio el dejo sorprendido, Minato llevaba en la espalda a su amiga pelirroja.

Esa noche se la estaba pasando muy bien él en festival, sus padres parecían muy divertidos recordando cuando eran jóvenes. Reconoció a varios chicos de su salón que estaban ahí, ellos al verla se acercaron y la invitaron a pasear con ellos; al ver como sus padres empezaban a portarse demasiado cariñosos para su salud mental, acepto la oferta.

Sus padres accedieron a dejarla pasear con sus amigos, siempre y cuando no regresara tarde a casa, les agradeció y fue con sus amigos, sin duda eso sería más divertido que ir con sus padres pero inconscientemente un pensamiento de ella y Minato en una cita en el festival le pareció mil veces mejor.

-Wow, esa es Kushina, se mira diferente.- Y era verdad la pelirroja vestía una bonita yukata blanca con decorados rosas y azules al final de cada manga, distribuidos grácilmente por el resto de la prenda, que era afianzada por un llamativo cinturón obi, de un color morado chillante que resaltaba completamente el color de la yukata y el decorado. Llevaba recogido el pelo de manera sencilla sostenido por un precioso y radiante broche en forma de media luna dejando libre algunos rebeldes mechones rojos que le daban un aspecto salvaje pero encantador.

Se acerco a ella cuidadosamente, le cubrió los ojos con sus finas manos y dijo. -¿Adivina quién soy?

-No sé, pero estoy segura de que acabas de comer volitas de pulpo.- oyó algunas risas.

-Kushina-chan, eso no se dice.- reclamo su amiga.

-Vamos Mikoto no es para tanto.- defendió un chico castaño de ojos grises.

\- Te aseguro que si te lo digiera a ti habrías armado un escándalo.

-¿Por qué no me han invitado a venir con ustedes?-reclamo molesta la chica.

En ese momento la discusión paro y todos comenzaron a reír. Cuando notaron que la chica lo decía enserio y que parecía dolida por qué no la invitaron, una chica se atrevió a hablar.

-No es lo que parece Kushina-chan.- dijo Hana.

-Es verdad Kushina de saber que te pondrías tan linda hoy, te hubiera invitado a venir.- dijo Kai un chico peligris de ojos violeta.

-Es verdad Kushina, hoy vienes muy linda.- alago otro niño.

Hey! a ella nadie le dijo nada de su vestimenta y eso que se había esmerado mucho en arreglarse.

-Por cierto Kushina has venido con tus padres.- pregunto una voz curiosa.

-No.

-Que bien, así podrás venir con nosotros. Por cierto que lindo muñeco de felpa, la pelota también es muy bonita.

\- ¿Crees que podrían conseguir una pelota para mí?- pregunto emocionada Hana.

-Oh lo siento Hana-chan.- se miraba decepcionada.- yo soy malísima en ese juego, de hecho esta pelota.- mostrando la suya.- me la regalo Minato hace un momento.

-Rayos.- se oyó el grito molesto del antes mencionado. Al poco rato estaban todos paseando animosamente por el templo.

Era hora de regresar a casa todos se empezaron a despedir pero el silencio reino cuando vieron a Saito Yakumo pasar por ahí. Ese chico aparte de guapo era misterioso e inteligente.

-Hey Yakumo, por lo menos saluda bastardo, que vamos en el mismo salón.-la pelirroja lo veía con burla, sin duda ese chico le caía bien a su amiga.

-Mmm tonta.- contesto con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.- aunque la verdad hoy no te reconocí ya que pareces una chica. Te vez bien.- siguió su camino y levanto su mano en forma de despedida.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, como ere que la chica le hablaba tan familiarmente y por que este le respondía de buenas a primeras. Sin duda Kushina-chan tenía un don especial para hacer amigos guapos.

Miro a Minato para afirmar su pensamiento, lo vio con los puños cerrados con fuerza y la mirada enojada y envidiosa a Saito, presencio como este tomaba rápidamente de la mano a la bermeja y se iba con ella a su casa sin despedirse de nadie; sonrió amargamente ella sabía lo que el pelirrubio pasaba después de todo ella a veces los sentía. Agobiantes, desgarradores, injustificados y dolorosos.

Celos.

Continuara…

Sele-02 te agradezco el apoyo, espero también te guste este capítulo y que sepas que tu comentario me dio un montón de ánimos.


End file.
